


十亿次错误的结束（与一次正确的开始）

by bunayou



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Falling In Love, Getting Together, M/M, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Friends to Lovers
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-06 09:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunayou/pseuds/bunayou
Summary: 一天醒来，Tony发现自己皮肤自脖子往下全黑了。医生告诉他，要么他有超多的灵魂伴侣，要么那唯一的灵魂伴侣不停地死去。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Billion False Stops (and One True Start)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108947) by [Ferrero13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13). 



> 作者注：  
> 我说过我会写个AU，身处珠穆朗玛峰的Stephen并未在短短几分钟内开传送门下山，相反，他走进了Tony的梦境，直至内战。我已经在写了，但以下这篇文更好完结，因为我没打算写长篇，所以先把它贴出来。  
> 这篇同人差不多发生在内战和返校日之后，但并不完全遵从自这以后以迄无限战争的剧情（或暗示的剧情）。  
> 鉴于有人表示对这篇文中的灵魂印记设定有些疑惑，我就简短地解释一下：印记会在你伴侣出生那天出现（或者，要是你年龄较小，就在你出生日浮现）。大多数人的印记比较少。当你的灵魂伴侣死去，自他们死亡之日起，印记会发光、褪为肉色并结疤。

Tony Stark的早晨开始了。跟别人一样，他摁灭五次闹钟才翻滚着爬出被子。跟拥有套房的人一个样，他闭着眼睛挪进浴室，随后渐渐清醒过来，毛巾裹住屁股。跟任何亿万富翁没什么不同，他对着塞满定制西服与紧身西裤的衣橱冥思苦想，但，像所有在家工作的人一样，他最后选了黑背心与灰运动裤。

不过接下来他走的路子就跟其他人不一样了。

每天，Tony Stark都会花老长时间，恼怒地瞪着自己沥青般黑漆漆的手臂，然后套上宽松的夹克，带上薄手套，不管天气如何，总严严实实地遮住整条手臂。

他对着自己半黑的脖子唉声叹气，一路向上拉紧夹克拉链。一双袜子提起遮住他（同样沥青般深黑）的脚，随后盯着镜子中的身影，见自己已不露半点黑色，满意地点点头，然后拖着步子走出房间。

绝大多数人不会问他为啥穿得好似对阳光过敏，他们会以为，这是那些聪慧异常、备受瞩目的人群都有的怪癖之一。

他们并没有完全想错。这确实是怪癖，但并不出于个性，甚至并非是身体常态。

只不过是，灵魂印记彻底 **淹没** 了他。

过往经历教育他，罕有人对此反应良好。甚至Rhodey——Tony跟他相处了好几年——得知真相后也要盯着Tony好几天，好似Tony袖子、领子和手套处露出来的皮肤随时都可能烧起来。

目前印记已存在十五年了，但还没一个发光并褪色过。不管是说半个世界都是他的灵伴，还是说他唯一的那位死成习惯了，都没法让人信服。鉴于印记并未发光褪色，Tony把钱（一直）压在唯一那个灵伴不停死去的可能上。毕竟，要是Tony真有那么多灵伴，多到让印记彻底盖住皮肤，那就很荒谬、很靠不住了——十五年里不可能一个人都没死。

Pepper——保佑她——见着后只眨了眨眼，然后继续本职工作。由于他没理她愈渐心塞的语音邮件，她直接闯进他的工作间，而那时他正好脱下了夹克。要是他没对杀死灵伴的突发灾难心惊胆战，他很可能会跟她约会。自成为钢铁侠以来，他得知情势愈渐逼他时时防患，自然很难留时间给那些比及时行乐更要紧的事，而Pepper值得更好的。

今天跟往常没什么不同。Tony一边煮咖啡，一边听Friday将安排纲要复述一遍（整天只有些修修补补的工作）。鉴于神盾局和复仇者再没有隔两小时就来找他要东西，这几天安生日子令他有些百无聊赖了。

“Friday，整合最近更新的异常事件，并拿出要闻集子。优先列出可能的大规模安全风险。”

“好的，老板。昨晚22:58……”Friday的声音在基地空荡荡的公共空间中回荡。

老天，他真希望Peter今天顺道来看看，这样他就能稍稍安慰自己，他此时并非孤身一人。

Peter真来了。实际上，他到达的时刻会为大多数年轻人（偶尔包括Tony）视作不虔敬——早晨八点。

Tony才开始修补Rhodey的护腿，Peter就蹦蹦跶跶跳进来了，语调带着青年特有的噼里啪啦之感，且滔滔不绝，内蕴能量简直超过了方舟反应堆。“嘿，Stark先生！早上好！”Peter边打招呼边放下背包，扯出蜘蛛侠装。

“早上好，小屁孩。战服今天升级？”

“对啊，我有个超棒的点子，我曾称它为‘永久禁止一击必杀’，不过最后决定叫‘永久禁止高级审讯模式下的蝙蝠侠嗓音①’。”Peter满怀期待地盯着Tony。自几个月前Tony提出（而Peter拒绝了）给予他复仇者职位以来，Peter简直把基地当成了第二个家。Tony不打算把唯一与他分享空房间的人拒之门外。

“前六次没成功，这次也不会。而且，你也知道，要是没禁用辅助轮协议，你该怎么做。让你那个‘军师’帮你做呗。”Tony咧嘴笑笑，然后把工作台上所有物件一扫而空。DUM-E对突如其来的噪音和移动反应良好，直接举起灭火器，然后在Tony飞快一瞪下转回去，似乎很是沮丧。

Peter耸耸肩，把套装搁台面上，“值得一试嘛。”

“现在，你真想让你的劳工无从下手？”

“MJ说昨日令我深思（MJ said something yesterday that really made me think②）。为什么我只有四肢？我是说，理论上讲，八条肢体会很理想，所以——”

Tony一条眉毛高高挑起，“所以你想多要四条肢体？你不想要翅膀，而想要更多肢体？”

“蜘蛛没有翅膀。”

“孩子，我欣赏你直奔主题，但你真在说，比起飞行能力，你更乐意多四条腿？目前你最大的短板就是开阔地中的行动能力，而多出来的腿可没法适应。”

“是啊，但想一想：我是蜘蛛侠诶，我的路子就这样。”

“你得找个更好的理由，我的钢铁盔甲大多是钛合金的。”

“你没给自己起外号，我起了。我一直对它尽职尽责。”

Tony张了张嘴想反驳，马上又闭上了。随后他再度开口，“你知道的，你确实有道理，我会同意。但我希望你能好好考虑那些腿的功能，还有它们在套装中的安置点。我可不拿俗气的设计来败坏名声。”

“明白！”Peter欢呼，“好的，好的，所以，Ned有些超赞的点子，而且……Stark先生？！”Peter突然惊慌失措地发声，让Tony停顿下来。

“怎么了？”

“我没想看但是……你的手在……在发光？我想？”Peter尖声说，每秒即抬高八个音阶。他忧心忡忡地盯着Tony，好似担心他随时就会心脏骤停。

Tony低头，左袖子底下一片耀眼的光芒。

他拉下手套。

他的手闪得他妈跟太阳似的。

“Friday，”Tony竭力压下喉咙中逼近的颤音，“Friday，末日协议（Doomsday Protocol），分析这团光亮，我要知道到底有多少。”

“末日协议启动。目前光亮显示，大致有一千至一千五百个印记被触发。”

“Stark先生？你还好吗？我说啥呢，显然，你不太好。来这儿，先坐下。你需要什么？水？我要去找Happy吗？或者Potts女士？”

Peter的声音好似远隔数千里。

老天，不，他现在不能崩溃。他为此准备十几年了，他的灵伴（或者说，灵伴们，考虑到现下这么多印记一齐褪去）方才死去，额Tony对此无能为力。视野开始收缩，呼吸愈渐急促，Tony竭力优雅地躺倒在Pete推来的椅子上，“不，不要，别告诉其他人……不是突发疾病，只是……Friday？”

“未检测到任何大规模事故，不过，香港出现不可识别的能量震荡。您希望我调查一番吗？”

“照你的办。让我知道你发现了什么，什么都行……Peter？”

“在的，Stark先生？”Peter立刻答道，声音出乎意料地近。

Tony稳定呼吸，随后抬头，正好与Peter对视（那双眼睛瞪得贼大，盛满了恐惧。所以你看，他不跟别人呆一块儿也是有理由的。一旦十几个搪塞的面具被揭开，他啥事也做不成，只能让别人忧心他把事情搞得一团糟）。

“我对天发誓，要是你走漏风声，你就得自己造那些腿。”他咬紧牙关挤出一句话。

“什么也别说，先生。”Peter认真地保证道，“我还搞没搞清楚状况呢。”

“我也一样，孩子。”Tony上气不接下气，“东西打包好，回家去。今天没法做事了。”

不期然的，Peter挺直脊背定住了，“不，Stark先生。你不太好，要是你不想我把Happy或者Potts女士叫来，我就不会留你一个人在这儿。”

“小屁孩——”

“你知道吗，Stark先生？你真的超像MJ。”Peter拉把椅子过来，挨着Tony坐下，眼神坚硬似铁。Tony大可欣赏（甚至是骄傲于）Peter再度择出目标。“你精通‘独行侠’之道，好似无处不在，但同时也只剩孤单。你总把别人推得远远的， 因为你害怕他们会伤害你，或者反过来。但我不会任你对自己这么干。”

“我可不是你的宠物。”Tony嘟囔着，半是感动半是恼火。

“确实不是，不过你是我的……导师？”Peter好似有些迟疑，片刻后才点点头确认，“对，你是我的导师。但你要是太孤单的话，你就是个超没用的导师。我能肯定，你知道认知能力绝对受社交生活影响吧？要是你再不是天才了，就没法成为我的导师。所以你不能再孤零零的了。”

“论证过程真蹩脚，Parker。”

“但论证能 **成立** 。”Peter反驳道，而Tony不得不给个说法。“另外还有个论证。你过去叫我开心点，对不对？嗯，要是你孤单，我就会很苦恼。所以，为了让我开心点，你别那么孤单。”

“你那是情感要挟，你知道的。”Tony轻蔑地瞪着Peter，“你打哪儿学来的？”

“你那里。但相反，我只提醒自己干那些你不做的事，而这中间的灰色区域真有点小。”Peter耸耸肩，笑道，“现在你感觉好些了吗？”

Tony呻吟，“不，不，绝对没有，孩子。你不该情绪化地要挟人然后转过头就问人家还好不好。你要保持那种权力的错觉。”

“梅婶也一直问我好不好，而她绝对是话事的那个。”

Tony正打算强烈表示自己多么怀念Peter仍敬仰他的那些日子，Friday的声音钟声般响起，“Veronica③报告了香港超自然活动的些许踪迹，以及多个个体现身，可能是自未知能量源头脱出。读数已发送至本地服务器。”

“把数据传送至盔甲系统。死亡人数？”

“无。”

Tony愣了愣，“哈？你确定这半个小时只是一场怪事？没有核泄漏和倒塌房屋？”

“没有类似规模的事件发生。”

“还有多少奇怪的个体仍在香港？”

“只有两个，老板。”

“好，我会去一探究竟。”Tony说着就召唤起盔甲，“设置航线，依据动向实时调整飞行轨道。要是他们分开走，就追踪信号更强的那个。向议会发送警报。我不想屁股底下着火。”

“你不能去，Stark先生！”Peter突然插嘴道，神情坚决，“你还在晃呢。”

“我得看看出什么事了。一千人刚刚死去，Peter，但全无显示。我 **必须** 得知发生的一切。”

Peter的眼神投向Tony的手，现在那上面不再发光，四十年来首次褪色。大量新鲜伤疤交错盘桓在皮肤表面，难以分辨其真实颜色，疤痕数量吓到了Tony，显然，也让Peter惊恐不已，“我跟你一起去。”

“孩子——”

“没人该只身经受这些。”

Tony干巴巴地笑笑，“ **根本** 就没人该经受这些，但我们在这儿呢。”

“还好我在这儿，对吗？”

Tony叹口气，“你真的很擅长这些操作。但是，你确实不想成为愧疚的专业倾泻口，对吗？我可以付钱的。”

Peter无可置辩地咧嘴笑了，动身穿上套装。

“但你还是不能去。”Tony飞快补上一句。

“什么？！为啥！”

“我向你那火辣无比的婶婶保证过，不经她同意我不会带你出国。你是个好孩子，但仍是个孩子，而且你连护照都没有。我会让Friday向你更新讯息，要是有什么不对劲，你第一个知道，好吗？”

“但我什么也做不了！”

“大概。但你也不能受伤，目前我优先考虑这个。别担心，我可是个大人物，能自己处理这些。不用熬夜等我。”Tony说着，面板滑落闭合，随后朝香港飞去。

“老板，目标自发迁移至伦敦，航线调整。”Friday发声。

Tony仅有片刻表达疑惑，随即急冲至另一方向。

——————————

tbc

注：

①据说蝙蝠侠审讯别人时会变声什么的，反正就这样啦……

②MJ：她大概就是，电影里那个高冷的学霸女，据说是小蜘蛛的女主角啥的，反正就是她啦。

③Veronica：一个搜索引擎，是由美国内华达大学（University of Nevada）的系统计算服务小组（System Computing Services Group）于1991年开发。后人常常把Archie称之为搜索引擎之父，而把Veronica称之为搜索引擎之母。不过，这些工具都已经不复存在，然而人们依然可以在Internet上看到一些遗留下来的服务；

引用来源：https://blog.csdn.net/qq_36617521/article/details/54891303


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这章讲铁皮人遇见巫师（和Beyoncé）。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 计划更改！印记是临终遗言。进一步说，要是人们知道他们灵伴的死期，那真的很病态。所以，是临终遗言。与多玛姆的交易全被Tony得知。  
> 我对这篇文的走向更有感觉了，而我真要写的话，这篇大概率会奔向一万五千词。我知道开端，也清楚结局，但中间仍有点……悬而未决。我完全有可能拖成三万词彼此思念的慢热，因为那就是我的菜。所以，是的，不保证。

“既然已确认圣所的安全，我们能回去睡觉吗？”Stephen疲惫而烦躁地问。

伦敦圣所清理起来是场噩梦，尤其是，自它陷落后过了太长时间，Stephen很难再舒舒服服用阿戈摩托之眼逆转损坏。相比起来，清理纽约圣所好似散步，除了几架被打破的玻璃橱柜，和Kaecilius趁Stephen把古一送去医院时损毁的核心守护点，圣所大致原封不动。

Stephen站在楼梯间顶层，见一切都已妥当，扯了扯嘴角，疲惫而又心满意足。（乱麻般漫长的一天之后，这种感觉真让人舒心。）

Wong严厉地摇摇头。

一小时前Wong真的笑过吗？真感觉恍如隔世，“现在不行。还得去卡玛泰姬汇报情况。之后随你去哪儿，但我建议你回这里，Strange法师。”

Stephen扁扁嘴，“你看， 我知道古一让我担负责任，但保护圣所我真没搞懂。我告诉她了，我成为医生是为救人，而现在仍遵守承诺。我不会杀人。”

“你在黑暗空间里待了多久？”Wong突兀地问，完全没说些建设性的话，比如说，向Stephen保证，在Stephen搞明白不夺取生命前提下怎么履行职责期间，他会派其他法师来圣所。

“我不知道。”

“粗略估算一下。”Wong不为所动。

Stephen正打算说些不动声色的俏皮话——绝对是缺乏幽默感的Wong欣赏不来的那种，一阵闷声自圣所外传来。两人迅速绷紧肌肉，几步跨到门口，手臂高举，武器备于后，以防外面某人还未知晓秘法。魔浮斗篷在Stephen背后异常地张牙舞爪，他急忙按下来。（没必要对并未得知秘法的人暴露卡玛泰姬的秘密。）Stephen不眠不休地轮轴转了一整天，确实只想休息，但如果为保护世界——他为此耗费那么多时间讨价还价才保下来的世界——免于终结，他乐意下场战斗。

随即大门被推开，钢铁侠踏进圣所。Stephen真没预料到，但超自然事件不久前才找上他，相比起来，面前这个甚至不值得他眨眼。

“你在非法入侵。”Stephen飞快宣布，“你为什么在这儿？”

“告诉我香港发生了什么。”Stark声音从盔甲里传来。

今天的人怎么了？就不直截了当地回答问题么？

Wong走上前，挨着Stephen站定，“我们没义务遵从入侵者的要求，请离开。”

“要是你想，我们可以外面谈。我只想知道香港发生了什么。一秒内出现上千次死亡，但全无证据。你解释了我就走。”

Wong突然转向Stephen，“你死了上千次？！”

“什么？你真以为我能打败多玛姆不成？我受宠若惊，真的。但一次逼真的死亡还远远不够，而事实上，是1262次。换句话说，我能完全记起的就是坚持计数。”

“不想打断你们，不过多玛姆是啥？你真死了上千次？”Stark突然插嘴。

“噢，你这个不信者（ unbeliever），你跟神和人造机器作战，结果你还不信这个？”

Stark耸耸肩，披着盔甲的他做这个动作真很奇怪，“我不是医生，但我 ** **是**** 个科学家。一秒里死上千次本就不可能。”

“不过， ** **我**** 是个医生，你大可相信我说的话。所以，大致是这样——我们没时间招待客人，所以听完请走。你只能得到这么多，因为我不想复仇者未经允许就轰开我们的大门。多玛姆是个异次元存在，他渴望把地球纳入他的收藏之列。我困住他，凭借上千次反复死去，彻底惹恼他并达成交易，然后他就走了。好了吗？”

“马马虎虎。”Stark沉思一两秒草草说。无疑，想到那座浮空城市和阿斯加德的神，就发现Stephen的解释没比朝九晚五的上班族可能给出的更离谱。

“好的，门在你身后，我想我不用送你出去吧？”Stephen指着洞开的门，竭力维持住适当的和蔼——虽然此时他全心全意只想开个去卧室的传送门，在接下来一整天失去意识。

“还有一件事。”Stark顽固地不肯走。Stephen正打算抬起手画个传送门，把Stark直接扔出去，Stark打开盔甲并走了出来，“你还打算死几次？我们能商量出一个机制，以便你提前预警一下么？因为我不想自己正招待客人，结果突然失去意识，全身闪得跟七月太阳似的。”

“什么？”

“你是我的灵伴，蠢货。”Stark面无表情，耸耸肩，“你下次能尽量少死几次么？”

Stephen不禁瞄了他一眼，然后又瞄了一眼，然后又一眼。

Stark从脖子到手臂，皮肤黑的堪比黑暗空间。他没法看见他的腿，但老实说他也不想看见。

“我想你最好邀他谈谈。”Wong低声对Stephen说，“或者至少关上门。”

“对，”Stephen摇摇头，理出头绪，“进来，找个别人没法偷听的地方谈。”

“这是你今天最好的点子。”Stark朝圣所深处走去。Stephen挥挥手，身后的大门砰然合上，心满意足地看Stark惊得一个趔趄。

Stark随后转向Stephen和Wong，补充道，“和错误的做法。信不信我把你们这些乱七八糟的东西炸飞到太空？”

“威胁我们的财产——真是明智的举动。”Stephen忍不住说。

“要说我有什么多余的，那绝对是钱。我可以出保证金。”

Stephen眉毛倒立，“我以为协议支持者不会这么做？”

Stark深沉地哼哼，“你很了解那些似乎在阻碍农业发展的人嘛。”

“而你真对那些因皮带扣显然为前青铜时代用品而被吹捧为天才的人一无所知，真令人意外。”（这两个人真不遗余力地自黑哈哈哈）

“Stephen，重点。”Wong打断他。

“你叫Stephen？我能叫你Stephanie吗？我过去认识一个‘Steven’，但我们关系极差，因为他离婚后要去了所有的孩子。”

Steven无情地压下告诉Stark他有多不在意复仇者内部分裂的冲动——他大概更在意明天的休息，但他不信现在就够让Stark叫他“Stephanie”了。“要是你不想马上被送出去，就叫我‘Dr Strange’。”

“Stephen！”Wong这次指责意味更浓。

“好——你不能叫我‘ Stephanie’，但可以叫‘Stephen’。另外，既然我们在介绍，那这是‘Wong’。”

“只是‘Wong’？”Stark问。

Wong深吸一口气，“你们两个真是天生一对。”

Stark由衷地不解道，“是吗？那么，你们知道我是谁，介绍就免了。谈谈更重要的事吧，我 ** **亲爱的灵伴**** 。”

Stephen深深叹口气。老天，他真想要一张床。也许他没法逃脱这场意料之外的不适谈话，但至少能逃掉又一场约会，“Wong，你先去卡玛泰姬，我还得耗一会儿。你能把阿戈摩托之眼带去吗？放那边更安全。”

他耸肩取下阿戈摩托之眼，斗篷随即从肩头飞离。Stephen饶有趣味地盯着Stark脸上深深的狐疑，那种大惑不解的神情真好看。也许是出于好奇，斗篷漂浮着靠近Stark。Stephen听见对方低吼“这他妈什么玩意？”时差点儿笑崩。

另一边，Wong似乎完全无视了Stark，“选择很明智。你掌握它的力量后就能戴着它，在那之前，最好别戴块无限宝石逛街。”

“什么石？”Stephen把 ** **眼**** 递给Wong时问。斗篷显然视察完Stark了，再次在Stephen肩头上落下。

Wong摇摇头，好像对自己忘了Stephen昨天才得知异次元威胁很失望，“你也许在秘法上有天赋，但还有很多要学的。古一离世的消息很快会传遍多元宇宙，地球现在失去了至尊法师的守护，我们必须时刻准备。”

“我们会准备好的。”Stephen向他保证道。“只是，今晚不行。今晚的议程显然跟床有关。在那之前还有个日程表之外的、很让人拒斥的谈话。”

“别让我后悔把你俩单独搁一块儿。”

“什么也不会发生。不管怎么说，Drumm法师占了唯一那张有床单的床。”

Wong挑起眉毛，“我正在考虑圣所被焚毁的一些事情。你们两个都很能破坏，也都没有耐心训练的历史。”

Stephen感觉衣领下一阵发红。“这也不会发生。”他匆匆说，似乎有点儿噎住。

“我明天来找你，Stephen。”Wong直直说，好似他一转头，Stephen就会跟Stark私奔去某个私人小岛。

随后他转身走进通往卡玛泰姬的门，留下Stephen跟Stark。

 

 

“嘿，审我之前可别打我。”Stark嘲讽道，朝Stephen绽出自傲的微笑。 ** **维山帝在上，他为什么会摊上这号灵伴？****

“你嘴里吐出的每个词都让我坚信不对你……审问。走这边。不知道你怎样，反正我快站不住了。”Stephen引路向一楼的客厅——坦白说相当鄙陋的客厅，因为，没有斗篷全力支撑，他不确定自己能否爬上楼去更舒适的藏书室。

“岗哨模式。”Stark朝盔甲下命令，然后才跟上Stephen。 盔甲呼呼作响，手掌处暗光闪过。随后Stark转向Stephen，问，“漫长的一天？”

“是漫长的岁月。”

“时间膨胀？时间旅行？给我些细节，我的问题比答案多。”

“比起我怎么结束那个状态，你不该更关心我吗？ ** **灵伴**** ？”

Stark耸肩，“我不希望你端着这种身份，因为我实在忙于为你接下来上千次死亡做准备，你也不希望我这样，因为你是个理智的人，不会像我这样陷入一团糟中。在我看来，这么处理很完美。我们显然不是 ** **那种**** 灵伴，所以，为什么反驳？”

“真是惊人的合理。”Stephen说，小心翼翼地坐下，将酸痛的身体沉进扶手椅里。

Stark没打招呼就坐在他对面，“谢谢，人人最终都会按我的方式来，很高兴你跟上了。还有，我还是想要个预警系统。”

“我近期不打算再死，要是你真这么问的话。”

“别这么说，我也从不打算做已经结束的事。要是你发现事态恶化，脑子里的小人告诉你你得采取些激烈的措施，包括为可能超糟糕的理由去死很多次，我希望你能告知我。”

“说实在的，我还要死多少次？”

Stark耸耸肩，“不知道。上百万？十亿（Billions）？或者更多？”

Stephen深呼吸，一口接一口地吸气。操，他还没死够吗？

“那很烦扰你？”Stark问，似乎有些迷惑。

“十亿次死亡的前景烦扰到我了吗？是的，那还用说？！”

“我真没意识到，那对你而言次数太多。你穿着长袍，戴着古代护身符，披着有自我意识的可怕披肩，穿得很训练有素的样子。”

“因为那就是一切了！训练！我才仅仅完成法师的基础训练！”他精疲力竭，摇摇晃晃，再难因不必背负世界命运而重整自我。一股剧烈的战栗贯穿Stephen全身，根本上不同于双手上毫无意义的颤抖。他把手插进头发里，闭上眼，低声说，“——我只是想治好我的手。”

Stark说话时，寂静里沮丧的暗潮涌动，似乎并不指向Stephen，“抱歉，那确实是个困难，真的，我先前不知道……”

Stark声音似乎每分每秒愈渐细弱，搞不清多少时间后，Stephen隐约感觉一只手轻轻扣上肩膀，但空气仍寂静着，仿佛他以精神体的形式注视着自身。

他的一只手被握住，带到Stark胸口上落下，随Stark呼吸起伏。

“嗨，你……Strange，深呼吸，跟我一起呼吸！”

“你干什么？！”Stephen试着把手缩回来。

Stark坚决地攥住Stephen的手，“你焦虑发作了。”

“我没有焦虑症。”

“没想打击你，哥们，但你错了。来吧，跟我一起呼吸。”

“我是医生。我确定我能认出……”Stephen估测自己症状后，声音渐渐消散。心率增加、冷汗、呼吸急促、解离症、颤抖——“妈的、你是对的。”他气喘吁吁地说。

“人人最终都会按我的方式来，”Stark嘟囔着，好似抓着最后一根能说的稻草，因为实际上他不懂怎么安抚人。尽管如此，他的手仍稳稳按在Stephen肩头，拇指缓缓摹画着，紧贴着Stephen的斜方肌画着圈。在Stephen颤抖的手掌下，Stark胸口平稳而规律地起伏着。

吸气、呼气，“你是说，人人，除了Rogers。”Stephen试图让自己轻浮点儿，好让自己从身体无缘无故超速运行上分出心神。

“他们只是……花自己的时间，欣赏景色……他们会，嗯，会明白道理的，最后。我很确定。”Stark迟疑地说，“你看，我在帮你，别让我分心，跟我呼吸！”

很讽刺，Stark的笨拙古怪地掷地有声。

“以前你也遇见过吗？”Stephen问。他没法想象像Stark这样事先没有经验的人会懂怎么处理焦虑症。他应该太忙于构造上千幅反应堆微缩图，以致没时间学些医疗知识。也许他的亲友患过这种病？

“公开报道上没有，”Stark挖苦地说，“但私下里有？这不少见。修补工作让我镇静，但我不清楚你，所以我在你身上用的是标准救护技巧。”

噢，所以Stark亲身经历过。当晚第一次，Stephen望向Stark，不是在看全副武装、为暧昧的自由与和平作战的某人，糅合新兴元素并想称Stephen他们为坏蛋主义的某人，与超人类敌手正面交锋且总是名列前茅的某人。此刻，他看见的是一个脱离肉体凡胎禁锢的人，一个濒死却仍独自面对的人，一个恐慌常常发作以致自己找出解决办法的人。Stephen看见了一切，却尚不知晓怎么回事，也不清楚自己是否想得知。

“我们真是天生一对。”他最后说。

“一定有个理由让我们成为灵伴，嗨，这样想吧，至少知道你暂时不会死了。”

“真让人安心啊？”

“通融一下呗，在照顾人上我是新手。”Stark咧嘴笑笑，但呼吸仍深沉又规律。Stephen想，大概Stark也不完全坏。十亿次死亡在未来等着，事情确实会恶化很多。

Stephen挤出微笑，“不保证。”

“你每次都会这样吗？你知道的……”

“你可以直说‘死’，我也开始慢慢习惯这种想法了。”

“好吧，下次记得给我发短信。我会带外卖和一部烂片来，你这儿有电视，对吗？”

Stephen只见过几个房间，而没一个像隐匿二十一世纪科技的样子，“我得去问问Wong。”

Stark若有所思地平视Stephen，“你说你刚走出霍格沃兹，你真没开玩笑？”

“今天的一切都让我提不起开玩笑的欲望。你能——”Stephen做出拉起拉链到脖子的动作。Stark那黑漆漆的皮肤让Stephen一阵反胃，那都是他——未来十亿次的死亡，他好似成了宇宙最爱的测试实验的假人。

“什么？噢，哦，好的，当然，不好意思。”Stark遵从了，他松手去拉起夹克拉链，而Stephen的手从Stark胸口上滑落。

Stephen一部分留恋Stark牢牢攥紧他颤抖手指的感觉，另一部分却对自己虚弱时刻的离去如释重负。事故已经带走了他的事业——他不想它带走别的。

“你还有什么想说的吗？比如临终遗言？”

“我想我会保留惊喜。”

“我猜猜，”Stark手指敲敲嘴唇，“‘给我一把枪’和‘好男孩’？”

“是‘给我一把枪’和‘不妨’，第二个源于2012年纽约。别担心，还有一小撮留着呢，”Stephen扯出一个疲惫的微笑，“你会有一生来猜。”

“真滑稽，哈利波特，你的幽默感在疲惫时岌岌可危。我据此开药方：接下来十二小时你得在床上休息。”

“这儿谁才是医学博士啊？”他压低嗓音说，然后借斗篷的帮助起身，“但你是对的——别那么看我——所以现在该送你出去。”

“跟我走走？”Stark起身时问。

Stephen翻个白眼，但仍留着笑意，“要是你坚持的话。”

“你知道，发短信那个，我是认真的，外卖那个也是。我们也许不是那种灵伴，但也不是说就必须完全忽视对方。等等，你有手机吧？”

“是的，Stark，我们甚至还有Wi-Fi。”

“可没电视啊？”

“你能用手机看电影，但没法用电视打电话。”

“你可以用我的，想要一个吗？”Stark露齿而笑，比今天Stephen看到的他更符合公众形象。Stephen没法辨别这让他心烦——因为这个人在Mordo之后很快将他排斥在外——还是让他少许安慰——因为，谢天谢地，先前亲密的举动终于结束了。

Stephen走向门口，将门推开，“不麻烦。我甚至不确定会不会用。”

“要是你确定你错过它不后悔，那我也是这样。”Stark说，很长时间站在那儿，眺望门外纽约的街道。

“你需要个告别吻吗？”

Stark的视线缓缓由Stephen的脚趾往上拉，然后直直盯着Stephen的双眼。他的舌头缓缓划过嘴唇，眉毛滑稽而夸张地挑起，让Stephen没法认真看待。“我不会拒绝。”

Stephen怒气冲冲，结果还没意识到就再次笑了。

“我的电话号码。”Stark将一张名片拍到Stephen手上，“发短信，别打电话。我喜欢让人们稍等片刻。”

“你把这些揣运动裤里？”

“我能怎么说呢？人们每时每刻都想要我的电话。”

“我感觉很特别。”

“我的私人电话在背面。”

Stephen眨眨眼，“真的很特别。”

Stark隐约有些害羞，但现在他没跟Stephen对视，所以Stephen也没法确认。Stark一步接着一步，一直走到人行道上，“为某个对抗异次元外星怪物并付出极大代价的灵伴略表心意咯。”

“你再说这个，我就立马给你发短信。”

Stark的肩头可见地僵了僵，他转过身来，露出悔过的神情，“好的，抱歉，我身上挂一千美元时才会很稳。”

“我就喜欢你这样。你那一千美元提醒我以前我多么混账，你也能想象出那多么不适。”

“我会记着的。”Stark发自真心地笑笑。Stephen确实没看清他这个灵伴，但那些真正关心他，也许只稍许关心的人，大概值得比他——一辈子都那么自私的人更好的关心对象。“来吧，Friday，我们回家了。”

在门口警戒的钢铁侠盔甲闷声冲向Stark，机括协调又壮观地打开，跟先前同样令人着迷。

“再见，Strange。”

斗篷没经Stephen同意就朝Stark回礼，而Stark此时正好起飞。Stephen站在门口，视线跟着Stark划过弧线飞进天际线中。

Stark身影消融于重重黑暗后，Stephen转头走进圣所。

要是那个人——那个集全球之力让超能力个体为他们留下的破坏负责的人——本就会融入Stephen的生活，那大概也能期望他扭转Stephen的生活。

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 这俩人实在太过疲倦，最开始脑子里没打算为一段关系腾出空间，这就是我为什么说它肯定是慢热。（耸肩）


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 这一章“Strange”变成了“Stephen”，“Stark”变成了“Tony”。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想知道Stephen到底多少岁可以看https://ssironstrange.tumblr.com/post/175851872725/wait-how-tf-is-he-3200-explain （在汤上，需要科学上网），而且，喔，我真荣幸。我已经回去修改了些时间线（但没全部修改），以更接近那些深度分析。

‘也许会死。’

Tony花了好一会儿才反应过来到底是谁发的短信。

“Friday，保存发信人，备注‘Asclepius’（阿斯克勒庇俄斯，即医术之神），然后回短信问问川菜（ Szechuan）行不行。”

“是Doctor Strange发来的？”工作室那头的Peter问。今天星期六，Peter又过来了，这次来的更早，并噼里啪啦地吐出想法，似乎在努力帮Tony从上周的事中走出来。

“对，要是你留在这儿你也许想带一双深色护目镜。”

Tony从Strange布里克街的鬼屋回到大厦后，跟Peter谈到了Strange。那时，Peter一见Tony从战甲里走出来，就知道并没有一千人死去，因为Tony并不显得心力交瘁。于是Peter那灵光的脑袋直直奔向死了上千次而没死成的灵魂伴侣上，随后他问Tony，那个灵伴会不会加入复仇者。

Tony给出的答案是强调语气下的“不”。

到目前为止，一切的迹象均指向一个可能：新的职责找上了Strange，而他仅接受了最低程度的职业训练。现在离Tony放心把他拉来承担更多责任还要段时间。

但他已经把Strange那二三事告诉Peter了，包括双手的伤和太阳穴上卓尔不凡的灰色飞鬓。（说真的，为什么Tony的灰发没长得这么漂亮？相比起来，他胡子上倒是有零散的白绺，就是 ** **胡子**** 上。）

Tony本人并不理解，Strange遭逢惨烈车祸，失去平步青云的医生事业后，是怎么沦为一个搞远程传送和时间操控的教徒的，不过他打算下次见他时问问。（所以，Tony去查了查Doctor Stephen Strange 。Strange在神经外科技术上的成就，不亚于Tony在……好吧，在其他任何领域的，其中也包括“没为一段正式关系做好准备”——他们又一个很般配的领域。）质问一个刚在异次元存在手里莫名其妙死了上千次的人似乎不太好，即便Tony那时（现在也）心里发痒，想搞明白一切。

“我能留下？”Peter惊诧又一脸希冀。

Tony耸耸肩。Peter 说的没错，他确实有点孤独。在Pepper和Happy忙于工作、Rhodey忙于治疗的日子里，Tony发现自己没法拒绝Peter留下。当然，Peter那双引人注目的狗狗般的眼神也起了些效果，他基本上把Peter当成自己未敢奢求拥有的儿子。

“你又不是没遇见过。用完扳手了吗？”

“当心，Stark先生！”Peter隔着五辆车掷去了扳手，Tony还没吓出心脏梗死——只是因为他知道，Peter更可能下手没个轻重，直接把扳手锲入对面的墙上，而不是扔到车上。另外Tony也试着别去心肌梗死，鉴于他的心脏已受够伤了，也有心脏病了。

“我快完工了，你自己能行吗？”

“当然，DUM-E能照看我，要是我意外地自焚，他会让我住手。”

Tony猛地从Rhodey的义肢上抬头，瞧见Peter咧嘴笑着，嘴角咧到耳朵边了。那个早熟的小屁孩啊，“这两句真是我这辈子听到过的最骇人的话。把U和Butterfingers也留在身边，为我脑子里的清净着想，也为这栋楼的继续存在着想。” 

“我会监控Peter的安全的，老板。”Friday愉快地申请道。

“好女孩。”Tony在愤愤不平的嚷嚷（Peter）和嗡嗡蜂鸣（DUM-E）的二重唱里称赞她。

 

Tony站在Strange的魔法博物馆门前，敲了一次门，门就无声无息地开了。

“Strange？”Tony朝意外空荡荡的玄关里大喊。

为防有某种魔法陷阱，他驻足等了一小会儿，然后探着步子过门。没什么射向他或将他绊倒，他合上背后的门，又喊上了，“Strange？我收到你让我回这儿的短信了。这地方就算你不躲猫猫，也够诡异的了。”

Tony非常、非常慢地拖着步子，终于够到楼梯间地面，结果又红又大的某物直直扑上来把他包了个严严实。

“什么——”Tony尖叫，正唤出盔甲，半途上终于意识到自己先前见过这东西，“Strange的披风？你怎么……！”

几秒惊心动魄之间，Tony以最快的速度掠过屋子，最后被安置在看着像藏书馆和博物馆私生子的房间里。高高堆起的藏书筑成隔墙，无穷无尽的玻璃橱柜占着空地，橱柜里囊括各式各样的藏品物件。凑近看的话，由柜子的陈列方式即可得知还有相当多的橱柜，超过房间的合理容纳限度。这让Tony想知道，到底还有什么维度是Stephen那邪教魔法不能操控的。

Tony甫一落脚，披风就松开了他的手脚，推搡他朝桌子走——Tony敢发誓一秒前那儿还没有桌子。桌子后是巨大的圆形天窗，上面有个看起来很重要的符印。

“Strange在哪？”Tony问。他觉得朝一片布料讲话有点蠢，但既然灵伴显然还投身于死亡事业，所以真的，他该适应这些了。

披风抬起一角，朝Tony身后方向戳了戳。

“我不是真的要死，所以你其实不用来。”Strange拾阶而上时说。他看起来有些许气恼，但没上周严重。披风猛扑向Strange，经过Tony时拍他一下，最后落在Strange肩头，“但还是谢谢你带来吃的。”

“我也给Wong带了些，要是他也在这违背物理法则的鬼屋里的话。”

“这是至圣所——要是你不叫它鬼屋我会很感激。Wong现在在卡玛泰姬，不过我可以把他叫过来。”Strange掏出大概是以前混得不错时买来的手机，飞快敲出短信，“不管怎么说，你带的对两个人而言都太多。”

“你有条有意识的披风，有能自己打开的门，很闹鬼，而这是套房子。所以，是鬼屋。卡玛泰姬是啥？你上次就提到了，是巫师的大本营吗？”

“我们更喜欢术语‘法师’或者，要是你特别爱滔滔不绝说话，‘秘法大师’也行。”Strange朝Tony漫步走去，从他手里接来提袋，以在桌面上摊开。“而且，对，你可以认为卡玛泰姬就是我们的大本营。Wong是那儿的图书馆馆长，所以他不常在纽约圣所待。”

“等等，要是这里是纽约圣所，其他地方也有这种建筑？”

“伦敦有一个，还有一个在香港。它们张开行星规模的防护网，以抵抗魔法威胁。所以如你所见，它们可比 ** **鬼屋**** 重要多了。你要餐具吗？盘子呢？”

“里面有筷子，不过再来几个盘子会很好。我们真要在这陈列室里吃东西啊？”

Strange挥挥手，总之就唤出一叠盘子和几只叉勺。一对扶手椅敏捷地蜿蜒穿过玻璃橱柜间，最后也滑了过来，其速度差点让Tony心脏病再次发作。老天，Tony真得再找个实习生兼蜘蛛人的儿子和医生兼巫师的灵伴了，现在他有的这俩真他妈是健康杀手，这很讽刺，因为Peter比Tony本人还在意他的健康，而Strange是个医生。

“我发现，藏书室采光是圣所这些屋子里最好的，虽然还是没多少光，因为整个建筑采光都极差。但我们也不妨利用这些连带外面的好天气。而且我敢肯定你值得信任，不会碰坏任何橱柜——一些遗物被诅咒了，你肯定不想被它们缠上。”

“你真不打算保护你那些橱柜啊？”Tony摇摇头，嗤笑道。他试探地在椅子上坐下，确认椅子不会把他抛飞摔下阶梯后才完全放松下来。

“不用筷子？”见Strange伸手拿叉子，他问。

Strange抬起两只手（外带一边眉毛），Tony看清那些稠密的疤痕条纹后瑟缩了。Strange手心里的叉子打着颤——不至于剧烈，但足以将用筷子的可能抛开并踢得老远。

“好吧，车祸和手伤。”Tony苦瓜着脸说。

“看来你调查过我了，我没法怪你——毕竟我本身就很有趣。”Strange哂笑道，挖了勺宫保鸡丁搁自己盘子里。Tony不欣赏他的调侃，但很欣慰Strange没真的生气。“手伤很不便，但我学着变通。继续吧，你先前说什么来着？”

Tony抓了双筷子，也开始往自己盘子里装东西，“我越了解这地方，就越觉着这是B级片里出来的鬼屋。伦敦和香港那两个也跟这一样？糟糕的采光和多得快溢出来的诅咒遗物？”

“要是你乖乖叫它们圣所，也许就可以去参观参观。”

“你要给我看你的生活区？”

“我不休假。你必须去说服Wong，让他临时找个法师来替我，不过祝你好运。我以前试过了。被指派这项工作的一小时前我才得知还有这个分歧。如果以前这分歧没讨论出什么结果，那么我想以后也不会。”

“我去试试，鉴于我非常擅长说服人。我们怎么去那边？瞬移过去？上周追踪你可真是麻烦，因为你老失踪然后在完全不同的地方现身。”

“差不多，但不很准确。”Strange咧嘴笑笑，Tony瞬间明白自己不会喜欢接下来发生的事。

头顶，橙黄色的火花四溅纷飞，Tony的心忽然间提到了嗓子眼。他不受控制地随椅子直坠下去，周遭世界模糊成五光十色的条纹，喘息抨击着胸口。谢天谢地，Tony还没来得及恐慌，一切就结束了。

“永远——我是说永远——不要再这么干！”Tony上气不接下气地喘着气。他胡乱摸索向桌子，紧紧抓住令关节都泛着白，筷子戳着掌心带来阵阵不适感。现在他安全了，脚下踏的是坚实的地板，没在传送门里，在地球上。对，他在大概上百年没翻新过、结构酷似一团皱纸的的天杀的建筑里，但还没到世界终结。他还安全，“还好你魔法是橙色的，否则全面爆发的焦虑症会怪你身上。”

“妈的，导火线是这个？！”

“当然，纽约、传送门、自由坠落、和我无法兼容。”Tony喘着气说。

“很抱歉，我没想到。来吧，手给我。你知道流程——跟着我呼吸！”Strange吼道。尽管脑子试图说服身体世界快完蛋了赶紧泵出点肾上腺素来你这一无是处的水包，形势完全逆转的讽刺之感仍挥之不去，“你要什么？我能拿些金属块来，你想要啥工具？”

“不，还好、或者会好。就是……要些时间。”

“我会跟你说话，我希望你能凝神听，放轻松，然后回话。能做到吗？”

“是恐慌、不是脑死亡。”Tony咬牙说道。

“很值得怀疑，甚至在你恐慌发作前就很可疑了。BARF，真的吗？”Srange说。真不可思议，他保持语调平淡、呼吸正常的同时还能传达出这么多讽刺意味。是魔法学院教的？Tony真他妈想去报名听听。要是Strange从上周心里创伤之后仍能镇静下来，那Tony也能从解决逼近厄运的教训中获益。

“你来建一个看看？闭嘴，接着说。”照他们这个进度，也许不用Strange讲Tony就能恢复正常了。

Strange耸耸肩——引动Tony的触觉而非视觉——说，“我初到卡玛泰姬时，把Hamir法师错认成古一。现在看上去很蠢，因为Hamir法师胡子超多，多得足以当假发，而古一秃得跟婴儿似的。”他漫天胡扯，“你见过Wong了，应该了解，他那副脸色是多么无聊的故作姿态。我费了几个月来逗笑他，结果他直愣愣告诉我，别人听我的笑话而笑，不过是由于他们为我效力。你敢相信有这号人吗？不过，上周我终于逗笑了他，就是凭我那些笑话。”

Tony爆笑，笑声短促且痛快。他有点明白，为啥更高等的存在会觉得他俩绑一块儿很棒了。两个爱拿自嘲来安抚他人的伤残人员？反正Tony就能办到。此刻他真想给Strange造双固定手套，因为他就是干这档子事的——为人们造东西。他总给予他人更多，即便他人并不应得。他当然也能给圣所法师研发，不管对方工作必不必要。反正，照Strange的描述，那确实令人着迷。

Strange跟着笑起来，落在Tony眼里愈加亲切可爱。

Tony所有成熟（而不必按点回家-我就是说你-Peter-你来时跟May打招呼了吗）的朋友或忙于工作，或忙于疗养，少有人无所事事就脉脉凝视他。Peter，就算不再为Tony震慑，也仍是少年，而少年极少能温情脉脉地凝视某物——这一神情只能后天习得。

Strange见Tony的反应，显然很愉快，“上周我碰见一狂信徒，叫Kaecilius。他比我老练太多了。”他指向就近某张桌子上的遗物，“我就站这儿，挥舞那玩意挡他——那是博姆加利亚火盆（the Brazier of Bom’Galiath）。然后，我到死都没法忘掉下面发生的一切。”

随后Strange就闭口不言，貌似故意选最激动人心的时刻来回味，却不让Tony插足。

鉴于向来没人把“有耐心”的评价安在Tony头上，Tony到底不愿干等，横插一脚不耐烦地问，“遗物对他干啥了？”

Strange忽然将对视切断，嘴角微微翘起，“什么也没干。我才第一次踏进圣所，不了解任何遗物及其功效。而我现在还留着条命，不过是因为斗篷喜欢我。”

听见自己被提及，披风——斗篷真跟一块布似地鼓了起来。（一块有知觉、有神采的桌布不可不古怪，但貌似没威胁，所以Tony现下还能忍。）

Strange恼怒地把领子摁下去。

Tony这次真笑了出来，“你想反驳我，就凭你上巫师学院时的黑历史？我想说，你这策略真的有用。以后我们不妨交换着说故事。”

“要是我真想挖你那些黑历史，随便选哪份小报就成了。”Strange也跟他笑笑。

那笑偶尔也出现在Rhodey脸上，于时他们总互放些不痛不痒的笑骂来纾解话题的沉重。所以Tony不去计较。

Strange松手坐回去，看Tony靠他自己再度振作，笑容未有丝毫动摇，似乎为Tony作为正常人类的事实而引以为傲，这种行为一定是医生生涯留给他的习惯。

可Tony无法心安理得，因为，“正常”无法满足他人的期望。别人期盼亿万富翁，期盼钢铁侠，期盼精明练达的微笑和魅力，还有年年发售的StarkPhone。

别人并不期待Tony本人，不期待这个喜好宫保鸡丁、为抵挡焦虑而发明创造的家伙，这个与美国队长龃龉以致失去复仇者——即便他过去（现在也）试着弥补的家伙。

上周Strange说他宁愿Tony不去西装革履，差点让Tony光天化日之下当场融化。要是他实在没受酒精影响，确实听清了那话，那他的耳朵该跟心脏一道颤动。

Strange笑容那么柔和，赢得了Tony的信任，即便复仇者的阴影仍笼罩在身，黑黢黢的洞口仍锲进心口。

真要说Tony到底有多孤独，那一定是——一抹善意的微笑便能赢得Tony的深交念头。Tony不过见了Strange两面，就已将人家列入最爱的十一人之列。他把Strange排在——不分先后——Pepper、Rhodey、Happy、Peter、Harley、Vision、他那三个灾星DUM-E、U和Butterfinger，和Friday后面。有意思的是，他跟AI的关系，比与大多数人类的关系更加意味深长，当然此处不再赘述。

（有个小人在悄悄念叨着，一有机会，Strange也许就会跟Bruce那样，当他为烫手山芋并直掷在地，因为做Tony的朋友委实让人心力交瘁。但Tony拒绝细想。）

还有一点，Strange不为Tony所动。

真的，他对Tony很好，但谈不上殷勤。他上周从分崩离析，从精疲力竭中出来时，正半死不活，结果迎面便是Tony那副炫耀相。所以某种程度上错在Tony——要是有人挡在你和你亟待的睡眠中间，你就很难对那人生出敬畏之心。当然，也许他向来不是Tony的粉丝，毕竟BARF研制之前他们的专业领域从没重叠过。

说到这个……

“你想不想见识见识BARF？”

“去清除数年死亡经历带来的心理创伤？我觉得没有任何技术——包括你的——能解决这种焦虑。你发的论文我读过，那东西很吸引人，但还困在起步期。”

“要是你改变主意了，大门随时为你敞开。也许你可以试着一次清二三轮的死亡回忆呢。”

“会考虑的。”

“请来试试吧。为形成统计学意义我还要更多测试样本。”

“噢，我懂了。就，只是利用现成的心理受创的法师，为论文发表铺路？”Strange脸上还挂着笑——那种笑只出现在同样野心勃勃、渴望扩充论文发表名录的人脸上——Tony马上压下跟他玩你追我赶的念头。

不过，那微笑是个好兆头，因为大体上那些愿意多忍Tony几分钟的人，不是想跟Stark工业签合同，就是想私下进他卧室一游。

（不是每个人都跟Tony进过卧室的。因为随便哪人都能贴个贴片把自己的灵魂印记遮严实，但噢，不，Tony不行。Tony当然也能穿个连体衣来遮，但那样的话性（分割）生活就没得谈了。所以说真的，Tony真不知道哪儿来的谣言说夜夜趟他床上的女人都不同，还有为啥每个人和她们第四个表姊妹都相继被收买。）

Tony真的挺喜欢Strange，要不是已决心留他在身边，以确保这人不会在多次死亡后无药可救直接发疯，肯定当即拉他去BARF。

Pepper、Happy和Rhodey都很好，但没一个懂那种 ** **狂热**** ——那种对连续工作、灵感迸发，还有跟甚至想申请读研那种冲动相携而来的效率爆棚的狂热。Tony收不住手的，毕竟，出于同样的理由他没止步于一个博士学位。Peter和Harley受教育的年月还不长，都还没满足申请读研的要求，而Vision实际上就是个新生儿，这些人的能力只够造出无毒的沙冰。Friday离Tony的期待最近，Tony爱她，但她不必去创新、去写论文以紧跟时代，结果完全失去了紧迫性。

但Strange懂。他们的生活极其相似，尽管某些先后顺序完全颠倒——Strange从“绝不伤害”到“尽量不伤害但要是有人朝你刺过来要张牙舞爪甩个火盆过去”，而Tony从一开始的“死亡商人”到现在沿“世界和平、清洁能源和很多嬉皮”之路走下去——但总的来说他们的前途和作风跟照镜子似的，让Tony狠吃了一惊。

“你也有这样的经验？”Tony问道，即便已经知道对方的答案。

“我已经与过去的我和平共处了。你不是唯一那个我觉得最好别往身上挂一千美金的人。”

“说起来真的很古怪，你居然放弃阿尼玛去搞角色扮演。”Tony朝Strange的袍子挥了挥手。

Strange翻了个白眼。或者，他尽力翻着白眼，但实在忙着把当即鼓起来的斗篷按下去。（讲真，斗篷怎么能表露情感？是Tony出现幻觉了吧？）“如果你以后常来，你就该跟斗篷道个歉。我倒是很乐意看它把你捂到窒息，但我不觉得你会乐见其成。”

Tony顿觉无言，意识到Strange或多或少在邀请他造访这满是贵重且高危的遗物的家。

随即大脑齿轮飞快运转，他不假思索就吐出一个匆匆的道歉——道歉几乎是由衷的，几乎。（因为，真的，没人管那片飞来飞去的野餐垫有意识这回事吗？第二本《哈利波特》的寓意，难道不是“要是你不想你的命在一满是蛇类图案的秘密地下室被操控蛇类的伏地魔抽走，你就别信任一会思考的物件”吗？）

“别太担心它，斗篷只是有些喜怒无常。”

“只要它别试着潜入我梦境里勒死我。”

“说起这个，我确实听说斗篷以前……”Strange声音渐渐弱下去，狡黠地笑笑。

“管好你那斗牛士披风！Strange！”

“你为什么这么叫我？”

“啥？你是说‘Strange’？那是你名字，我知道它很奇异，但姓氏就这么起作用的。”

“厉害，你真有创意。我以前还真没听过这种说辞。”Strange面无表情，“不，我是说我上周就让你叫我‘Stephen’了。”

“啊，那什么，你好像很抵制这么称呼你。不管Happy怎么想，反正我自我保护本能蛮够的，不想激怒一个能力贼强、在死亡与复活上比耶稣还厉害的巫师。但你要真想听我拿百老汇名人的调调叫你的名字，我很乐意哦， ** **Stephen**** 。”

“请别再像那样叫我啊， ** **Anthony。**** ”Strange——Stephen——说，嘴唇弯弯，勾起的微笑甜到腻死。

“喔，那勾起了我的回忆。只有我爸那么叫我，而且只在他朝我发火时才那么叫。”

“你想我住嘴？”Str——Stephen问，语调陡变，让Tony觉得他开启了医生模式。

此刻Tony终于认真看待这问题了，以前他跟Rhodey一道时可没这样。

有段时间，他很清楚，自己不愿让他母亲帮他选的中间名成为失望、愤怒与没能优秀到让父亲满意的代名词，但与此同时，他也从未觉得自己够安全了，能试着砍断这两者的联系。但，此时此地，加上一位懂怎么安抚他的医生，Tony想自己也许能试着去砍。过去十年的转变猛如旋风，那下一个转变又什么样？

“你别插手，”Tony最后说，“不管怎么说，现在我该学着把它和他的联系砍断了。”

“我还会这么叫，以期获得最好的割裂效果，”Stephen说，然后顿了个拍子，又补上一句，“ ** **Tony**** 。”

要是Tony噗嗤一声笑了出来，那肯定是由于，一想到最终会除掉对自个儿名字负面的条件反射，他就大大松了一口气；绝不是因为，他刚刚找着自己最爱的那帮子人里的第十一个成员。

“谢谢啦，Stephen。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wong忙于图书馆事务，但与此同时也留意着通往纽约圣所的永久性通道，因为共处一室的Stephen和Tony只会走上两条道，而折中的空间是真的小lol。  
> 而且，这篇肯定会超过一万五（如果我完成它的话）。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者注：这章我们没见巫师。


End file.
